


Pearl Lovers

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: 那几张蛇的生理结构图还在眼前晃，我好晕_(:з」∠)_





	1. 这个魂现就很灵性

Loki最近经常做同一个梦。幽蓝深邃的海底，颜色深浅不一的绿藻随着水波轻晃腰肢，鲜艳斑斓的珊瑚在纯白的礁石上安静地栖息着。他抬手看到小臂上若有似乎的鳞片，同样闪着幽光，却比鱼鳞小而密集。  
乌发少年蓦地睁开眼睛，盯着天花板出神。周末不由自主地早醒真是世界级谜题。他起身掀开被子想去冲澡，却“扑通”一声倒在了床前。一条暗绿色的蛇尾取代了原本的两条长腿正万分好奇地用尖细的尾端蹂躏着地毯短密的绒毛。  
“啊——”  
一声哀嚎刹那间响彻Odinson大宅。  
Thor顾不上敲门就闯进了弟弟的房间，他看着一脸惊恐拨弄着自己尾巴的Loki开始腹诽那对去度假的恩爱夫妻。虽然童养媳是自己的，但把善后工作撇得一干二净真的好吗？  
“为什么我不是人鱼？”在被Thor从地上抱起时，Loki开口问道。  
Thor闻言直接抱着人坐到了床边，他揉着对方的后脑勺，感觉到那条冰凉的尾巴缠了自己腰间一圈。  
“你是爸妈收养的。”  
事到如今也根本瞒不住了。一对重种的人鱼夫妇怎么可能会有蛇之目的幺子。男子悄无声息地咽了口唾沫，一时间拿捏不准小魔头的心思不免有些紧张。  
“难怪……”  
我长得不像他们。Loki倒没有很大反应，仅有的一点波澜也是因为从此在科属上比Thor矮了一头。他依稀记得幼年在水池边玩泥巴时偶然从Frigga与朋友聊天时听到过一句“收养”却没有下文，想来大约是母亲制止了对方。是不是亲生的根本不重要，斑类家庭中同父异母或同母异父的兄弟姐妹那真是多了去了。  
他低头看着颜色还不错的尾巴，试着用意念控制它们变回腿形却丝毫没有反应。这不对。Thor当年可是躺在浴缸里懒洋洋地欣赏一番初次幻化出的蓝色渐变的尾巴，随后便轻松地变回常人形态出门去给自己买布丁跟冰激凌。  
Thor觉得盘在腰际的蛇尾有它自己的想法，Loki低头认真思考的模样不像是装的，尾巴则自顾自地开始戳弄轻薄衣料下的腰线与肌肉。  
“Borther，也许我们应该去看看医生。我总不能一直维持这种半人半蛇的样子。”  
我又不是小青，也没有金发的白素贞。他翻了个白眼，心想自己为什么前两天要心血来潮去翻东方的志怪传说。这下正好对上了，心里别扭得要命。  
“要么等天黑，要么你试着变成完全的蛇形。”  
Thor把人放到床上，抱臂俯视眼前的美景。嗯，蛇美人。这么多年来自己是对这个名义上的弟弟心思不纯但从未有过一点越矩的行为。重种繁育后代的压力很大，提早定下婚约的举措已经屡见不鲜。他懵懂时站在观察室的落地窗外看到五六个保育箱里的新生儿正安睡，幼嫩的手指点在冰凉的玻璃上遥遥指了角落里的一个。再后来，Loki就到了自己家里，目前为止已经十七年了。  
“你能不能不要这么盯着我看，我原本能变成蛇也被你看得变不出来了。”  
他拉过被子盖住脖子以下，满脸不爽地瞪着唯一的吃瓜群众。  
“Ok.”  
Thor举起双手做投降状便转过身去。  
窸窣几声轻响后，男人听到瓮声瓮气的咒骂声。  
“What the fuck？我怎么就这么一点点了？”  
他转身掀开被子，看到一条小拇指粗的蛇正气咻咻地吐着黑信，盈盈的绿眼马上要烧出火来。男人强压住笑，推起衣袖示意对方缠到自己腕上。  
冰凉的两圈绿绳像是春日限定款手环。Thor就这么戴着新得到的饰品驱车去了Dr Strange的老窝。

“你弟弟呢？”  
白大褂看着金发男人极其顺手地开了办公室的小冰箱拿出瓶啤酒豪饮，没有一点身为客人的自觉。  
Thor在沙发上一坐，冲他伸出手：“在这儿。”  
“你是要把我笑死，”Dr Strange看着小蛇缓缓抬起头与自己对视，“这胖蚯蚓好绿。”  
小青蛇歪歪三角形的脑袋，随后仿佛离弦的箭“嗖”地一声直扑对方面门。  
“真不乖。”Dr Strange看着卡在自己两指之间的小家伙，假装和蔼地批评道。  
Thor掰开他的手，让宝贝弟弟爬回了腕上。Loki则顺着手掌而下溜到了男人大腿。幽光闪现之间，一条不算细的蛇尾“啪啪”打在Stephen脸颊。  
医生捂着半边脸，想打人的手最后按在了膝上，但他觉得学医救不了睚眦必报的小心眼儿。Loki就那么趾高气昂地坐在男人腿上，尾巴尖又开始饶有兴致地在空气中甩弄。  
“Lo——ki——”  
Thor拉长声线喊着弟弟的名字，却没有丝毫指责的意味，甚至还带了点不加掩饰的得意。他扯过朋友搭在沙发上的另一件白大褂，披在Loki光裸的肩头。  
“你再说我是蚯蚓试试？我把你这全都搅和一遍。”  
他从Thor膝头跃下，似乎已经学会了用尾巴走路。  
还没等他爬行（？）到窗边，Dr Strange就捞起遥控器关闭了百叶窗。他可不想节外生枝地产出点奇珍异闻。虽然猿类看不到魂现，但一个青春貌美的裸男也足够引起轰动了。  
“你可以开始分析了。”  
Loki盘了两圈尾巴直起上身准备好好谈话，这样的确没有坐在Thor腿上舒服，但在旁人面前仿佛姬妾邀宠般的坐姿，他实在不能泰然处之。  
“中间种及轻种能力较弱，不能完全把控自身特征的显现，部分斑类在情绪激烈时会高频率地发生魂现，但当身体逐渐适应以及能力拔高后，这种情况就少之又少了。”  
现在可比Thor差多了。Loki想起男人那条在几年前专门用来逗自己开心的漂亮尾巴，忽然很想砍下来晒鱼干。我让你在我面前嘚瑟。  
“你不确定我是中间种还是轻种吗？”  
他拿了块杏仁曲奇入口，却发现舌头有点分叉了。  
“你是蛇之目跟蛟的中间种。”Dr Strange翻着刚取出不久的资料读着结论。  
Loki看看公事公办的医生又看看淡定喝酒的Thor，嘴角绽开的笑里灌满凉意。  
“你们俩早就一清二楚？”  
无意中进套的两人同时警铃大作，那边Loki已经开始了桌面清理大师的任务。  
“你他妈快管管你童养媳！”  
Dr Strange看着碎了一地的水晶烟灰缸，心痛。  
“什么童养媳？”Loki停下要摔笔筒的动作，拧着细腰回身看向沙发上的两人。  
Thor露出一个不知哭笑的表情，在桌子底下掐对方的小腿肚子。完犊子的一天。

“现在童养媳的事情先放一放，”小蛇窝在兄长的颈窝里，仿佛半圈项链，“我什么时候能随意切换猿类与斑类的形态？”  
“大约一周左右，我会给你请几天假的。”  
Thor在白线前踩下刹车，勾出锁骨上盘着的幼蛇，Loki在他掌心是小小的一团暗绿色，就像春草从寒冬中最先复苏的一脉叶子。  
他闻言眼眸间有点愁云惨雾的影儿，随后低下小脑袋百无聊赖地用米粒般的尖牙去啃男人掌心的纹路。  
Thor将小蛇放进胸前的口袋，那里有沉稳的心跳与恒暖的温度。Loki就在这微小的颠簸里困意四起，在平稳的归程中昏然睡去。  
男人坐在落地窗前轻捂着口袋里的一小团温度略低的凸起。他从Loki的话里嗅到了对方似乎没把婚约放在心上的味道。这似乎有点棘手。  
“你怎么不叫我？”  
暗绿色的小蛇出了衬衫的胸前口袋，顺着男人衣摆爬进了地毯的绒毛里。  
“现在试试看你能变成什么样。”  
Thor取下了一直戴着的戒指在掌心抛掷着玩儿。他看到面前的小青蛇变大了一些，不再是娇小的蛇宝宝形态。幽光再次退去时，Loki又成了半人半蛇的模样。Thor拿过一旁准备好的毯子连尾巴都包进去，抬起对方手腕给人戴上了那枚明显大了一号的铂金戒指。  
“变回来了。”  
毛毯中伸出一只莹白的脚踝。Thor按着凸出的那一块骨头摩挲几下，又给他拉好毯子。  
“这两天小心点。”他伸指按在对方眉间轻点几下。  
“哥哥，你不应该选条人鱼小姐作未婚妻吗？”Loki盘腿坐好，准备跟兄长谈一谈。  
“……”男人没想到对方又把这问题拽回来了，一时无言。  
“你当初随便选的吧？”他鼓起脸颊摇了摇头心想Thor真是不靠谱儿到家了。  
“你为什么不先问问自己亲生父母？”  
“这个话题岔开得我给零分，”Loki裹着毯子去厨房找吃的，他捞起一只苹果咀嚼声清脆，“养父母又没虐待我，甚至对我比亲儿子还好，没尽过父母责任的人似乎跟我没什么关系。”  
确认了弟弟没什么负面情绪之后，Thor长舒一口气。比起繁育后代的道德担子还是Loki的心理健康更重要。他可不想上报纸的家庭版，头上顶着耸人听闻的大标题。  
“请问我有权力拒绝婚约吗？哥哥变老公还是挺难让人接受的，对吧？”  
他将吃了一半的苹果放到餐桌上，决定还是先穿身衣服再好好吃个饭。自己的魂现未免太灵性了竟然自动脱衣。  
二十多年来第一次被发好人卡的Thor摸着刚修理过胡茬光洁的下巴不知作何回应。  
“不过如果生孩子的是你，我可能会答应。”  
他不是不清楚斑类诞育后代的极限操作，向来怕疼的小少爷可不想身为男儿身还要受怀孕分娩之苦。  
“吃披萨吗？”Thor状若无事地拿出手机，似乎没听到弟弟刚才的提议。  
“吃，还要薯格。”Loki眨巴几下绿眸，光着脚上楼回房间换衣服。

午饭过后，Thor收拾了纸壳残屑，坐到了庭中的花架下翻杂志。Loki拍着肚子窝到椅子上一边吸着酸奶一边玩手机。他时不时抬头瞟几眼哥哥，在撞上对方视线时又心虚地低头假装无事发生。Thor放下书刊伸手去揉他头顶，都是用同一瓶洗发水，Loki的发质比自己要好得多，细腻柔软地堆在颈侧。手顺着发尾滑下在后颈揉捏，Thor瞧见对方微颤的睫毛，另只手趁机夺过纸盒一口气喝完了剩余的酸奶。  
“你给老子吐出来！”  
Loki呆住一秒，随后瞪圆绿眸双手掐住男人脖子，对方眼神却一直向下溜。他心生奇怪也低头一瞧，那条尾巴又赫然支地，尾巴尖儿还神气活现地拍着铺地的方砖。  
“不能情绪激动，这是医嘱。”  
Thor摘下右腕的黑色手环给对方戴上，又抬起他下巴轻轻捏住脸颊两侧看到舌头并未蛇化才放心。看来自己的随身物品还是有点作用的，不过对于尾巴似乎没什么压制效果。  
“走吧，等一会儿你恢复过来又是个暴露狂了。”他冲还在懵逼状态的Loki伸出双手。  
“为什么你的尾巴就那么听话？”他戳着男人胸前的硬肉，忿忿不平道。  
“我觉得它也很听话。”  
Thor看着紧紧缠在自己小臂上的尖细尾端，细密的暗绿色蛇鳞在日光下尤为好看，甚至还在讨好般地轻轻磨蹭，轻微的酥麻感在冰凉鳞片与温热肌肤间炸裂。这段蛇尾比它的主人可爱多了，毕竟Loki从十二岁以后就不怎么冲自己撒娇了，简直损失上亿。

“睡一会儿，等心绪平静了就会好的。”  
他给人拉好被子想离开房间却被蛇尾勾住了大腿。  
Loki暗骂一句这什么破尾巴够丢人的，想控制尾尖放开猎物却不想扯得Thor伏在了床边。男人索性脱鞋上床抱了弟弟一同小憩。他将Loki的脸按进怀里说了声“午安”便合眼假寐，被魂现折腾到头晕的人也随之闭上眼睛。冰凉滑腻的蛇尾悄没声地搭到男人因侧躺而交叠的长腿上瞬间安静如水。


	2. 我的弟弟不可能这么可爱

“你竟然让我在考试前一周请假？”它龇着米粒大小的尖牙，盘在桌上神气活现。  
“谁知道你会不会在学校里忽然魂现变出蛇尾来。”  
他的宝贝弟弟现在只能在半蛇与本体之间随意切换，常人形态则完全不听意念调动，风险太大。Thor背上包，将小蛇环到腕上抄起车钥匙出了门。  
“再说从小到大，你哪次考试前看过书？”  
话音刚落，男人就觉得手腕一阵酥麻。他撸起衣袖一看，心肝儿宝贝儿小青蛇又宠幸了自己一口，这次似乎还添了点别的东西。  
冰凉的一条沿着胳膊游走到后颈。Thor捏了捏它尾巴末端，嘱咐一句“趴好了”才拧开钥匙一路火花带闪电地开去学校。  
他路过树下，蓝花楹铺就的花色地毯绝美无比。Thor难得有那么一点浪漫的心思，想把盘在肩颈呼呼大睡的幼蛇拎出来勒令对方变成人形，牵手从花荫下走过。  
“嗳，这里真好看。”它从男人衣领处钻出脑袋，极小声地赞美道。  
“阿斯加德大学，了解一下？”Thor看周遭无人，偏头应答一句。  
“可是史塔克大学的奖学金多，”Loki蛇缩回哥哥的衬衫里，“我才不要跟你这个体育生上同一所大学。”  
“上高中前你也这么说。”  
Thor做好了被又咬一口的准备。他的弟弟哪里都好，就是有点小脾气。Frigga总是惯着小儿子，是连自己都没得到的十级溺爱待遇。  
“我是不是该换个地方呆着，比如你的命根子附近。”  
只有小拇指粗细的蛇宝宝依旧牙尖嘴利，各种意义上的。  
Thor看似去提拉挎包袋子实则在捏那冰凉柔软的一团，脸上笑意最浓时，意外邂逅了校花。  
“哥哥，她喜欢你，”在金童玉女打完招呼擦肩而过后，小蛇悄悄爬出来看了一眼佳人背影，“而且她还是人鱼。”  
“所以呢？”Thor明知故问。  
“懒得跟你解释。”它爬进对方衬衫的胸前口袋，合上眼不管不顾地睡过去。

到了午休时间，Thor将闷了一上午的小青蛇提出来放风。绿光微闪后，Loki盘在宿舍的单人床上揉着眼睛。他睡得太久了，头晕。  
Thor给他光裸的上身披了条浴巾，拿出打包的午餐问对方要吃什么。  
“不想吃，我现在含着这条舌头都觉得奇怪。”  
男人闻言弯下身让人张开嘴。  
“啊——”Loki被对方轻轻捏着腮边，仰头张嘴。  
不仅是蛇信，连带牙齿都变得锋利了些。Thor好奇地伸了食指进他嘴里勾住舌尖。蛇信灵活地缠住男人手指，仿佛在品尝什么美食。  
Loki一脸嫌弃。没错，嫌弃自己。他表情狰狞地命令舌头放开Thor的指头，而后开始科普生物知识试图打破尴尬。  
“我记得蛇信是用来闻味道的。”  
“那你现在有两个鼻子。”Thor捏捏他的鼻尖。  
“说实话，它现在闻不到多少气味儿了。”  
蛇化真要命。尾巴也就算了，莫名缠着Thor也能忍，反正以前也不是没缠过，最烦的就是面对吃的想整个生吞。天知道自己吃布丁的时候有多煎熬，疯狂地想把杯子里的整块甜软倒进嘴里。  
“哥哥，你变出鱼尾的时候会有什么奇怪的念头吗？”  
他侧躺在床用手支腮，Thor正躺在旁边闭目养神。  
“想吃生的。”  
想把你拖进水里用尾巴拍晕办了。男人咽下重要的一句。  
“你还有句话没说。”  
Loki用指尖点在对方喉结，手臂上零星的细鳞闪着微光，指甲也无端变得尖利了些。  
“睡觉。”  
Thor把人按在胸前拒绝回答问题。他其实有点讨厌眼前的关系僵局。虽然Loki因为魂现再次黏自己是件好事没错，但本应该是最甜蜜的暧昧撩拨期却因为捉摸不透对方的心思变得酸苦。他不清楚Loki是觉得有了正当理由继续撒娇满心愉悦还是说正在讨厌一反常态黏人的自己。  
“哥哥，你在想什么？”  
近处胸膛深处擂鼓般的轰鸣不仅钻进耳朵，更借由身体间传导振动感知得更清。Loki轻抚着对方心口，嘴角笑容有说不出的得意。  
“再闹我现在就把你弄去斯特兰奇那里种上怀虫，让你生一窝蛇蛋。”  
“我不应该生小人鱼吗？”  
“Stop it.”Thor按着他的后颈，用上点劲捏了一捏。  
他用脸颊磨蹭着男人健硕的胸肌，时不时再掐一把。所谓魂现的苦恼不过是因为没法像Thor一般自由切换体态罢了，再加上无法抑制的本性作怪。蛇性本淫，虽然自己还没有发情的热切，眼下却开始喜欢捉弄兄长。Loki知道这个人从一开始心思就不似表面那般单纯。约莫三四年前自己还如幼时一般在哥哥身上坐卧，酿成的某些尴尬时刻至今历历在目。也是从此他便不敢再和Thor过多亲近，怕传出什么不堪的兄弟禁断抑或德国骨科.avi。自己是被收养的，倒成了件好事。他抬起头看了看不知假寐真睡的英俊男人。童养媳就童养媳，反正是稳赚不赔的买卖。但是目前他还想多玩一玩再确定关系，谈恋爱难道不比结婚生孩子有趣吗？  
他凑近Thor脸颊，轻轻吻了一下。  
男人眼皮颤动几下，依旧没有睁眼。

“你姐姐给我打电话了。”  
Thor说这话时，Loki正将蛇尾缠在椅子腿上一口吞进整只炸鸡腿然后吐出一根骨棒来。一天没怎么吃饭的人在晚餐时风卷残云不亦乐乎。  
“哈？姐姐？”  
“嗯，不过是同父异母的。”  
“所以我那个不负责任的爹死到哪里去了？”  
他“咕咚咕咚”喝着芒果汁，丝毫没有心理障碍。  
“不定又在哪个地方播撒种子。”  
Thor看着手机屏幕上的Hela，心想Laufey的基因真是非常地强大。

“真是个美人。”  
这是Lok落座后，Hela说的第一句话。  
她起身隔桌捧起弟弟的脸，葇荑轻抚过对方发梢眼角最后按在他薄唇上。  
“可惜魂现有点重，小可怜儿。”  
Hela依稀看到了对方身后吐信的蛇形。  
“你是蛟？”  
“是，蛟类重种。你妈妈应该是蛇之目，所以是中间种。”  
“So，你忽然找我为了什么事？”  
Loki拍拍自己难得出现的两条长腿，搅了搅面前的奶昔。  
“斑类在高中时就应该寻找伴侣繁衍后代，我只是替那个没正行的爹稍微照顾一下，万一Thor不好，我就赶紧把你带走，跟我一块儿回约顿。”  
“他现在在哪儿？”Loki虽然对生父没多少感情，但好歹也要问一句。  
“具体我也不清楚，隔个一年半载他会给我寄个明信片，每次地方都不一样。其实我没比你好多少，两三岁就被丢到世交家里了。当时你母亲产后身体不太好，正有找人收养你的念头，恰逢又被Odin人鱼一家看好了作童……养子，所以就这样了。”  
他吸了一口香草奶昔，慢慢开口：“有机会的话，我们三个人聚一聚？”  
Hela点头：“自然。”  
“对了，姐姐……”新称呼还有些拗口。  
“嗯？”  
“解决频繁魂现的最有效办法是什么？”他觉得似乎Thor在瞒着自己。  
“上床啊，你不知道吗？”  
“噗……”他差点喷出来。  
“反应这么大？你们不会连啵儿都没打过吧？”  
“是没有。”他拿起纸巾擦了擦嘴。  
“就好比姑娘们喜欢看的ABO文一样，只要Thor的味道盖住你，魂现就会被压制，你也就不会有被路人强奸的风险了。”  
路人，强奸？Loki扶住了脑门儿。难怪Thor最近去哪儿都要带着自己，简直恨不得挂在裤腰带上。  
“你不信吗？斑类的味道可是让猿类们欲罢不能的。”  
“我信，但是就没有别的办法吗？”  
一旦上了床，生孩子也就不远了。他可是查过怀虫的使用方法，所以能拖就拖吧。  
“也有，但是Thor既然没对你用，那应该是不想。”  
Hela拿出口红补妆，哪怕妆容依旧无瑕。  
“是什么？”  
“障眼法。他可以利用自身重种的荷尔蒙将你真实的模样遮住，这样就与猿类无异。要不然整条街上的男人都想上你。你现在就是被施了障眼法，所以他才敢让你自己进店。”  
Loki头顶冒出了无数问号，他刚想破口大骂Thor忽然发现舌头不太对劲。要冷静，他的尾巴可不听自己的。  
“我的弟弟怎么这么可爱，”Hela捂嘴遮住露出的白牙，“小心点，你的尾巴可能要出来了。”  
“姐，我想悔婚。”  
“说什么呢，十七八年你吃人家喝人家的，人情债要肉偿的。”  
她一本正经说着皮到至极的话，就差拿出本《圣经》让弟弟按住宣誓了。

Thor看着坐进副驾的人表情凝重，忍不住捏他后颈。  
“聊天聊得不愉快吗？”  
Loki抬头剜了他一眼，抓起横在自己颈后的手“嗷呜”就是一口。  
“我让你跟那个白大褂一起骗我，明明就能用障眼法把我包起来非说什么只能呆在你身边才保险！”  
“我要真想一直都骗你，就不会让你来见Hela了。”  
咬完了气也消了。Loki放下男人的胳膊，抽了一张纸巾给他擦去晶亮的水渍。  
“那明天让我去学校。”  
Thor点点头，发动了车子。Loki看着他认真开车的模样，忍不住在心里倒腾点黄色废料。

在红灯白线之前，Thor踩下刹车。  
“打个啵儿吧。”他说完解开安全带抱住了对方脑袋。  
Thor搂住难得献殷勤的人，抬起他下巴吻了上去。唇瓣辗转舌尖勾缠，水声荡漾在车内的密闭空间中有如惊涛骇浪。男人伸掌探进他后腰抚摸甚至向下探进了牛仔裤里抓了一把臀肉。  
忽然间两人同时怔住。Loki面色僵硬地收回蛇信，悻悻地坐回副驾。Thor擦掉唇边津液，回味了一番没被蛇信缠住之前的甜蜜。他有点担心万一哪天Loki心情不好，真的会把自己舌头吞掉。

月夜下的游泳池比之白天多了一丝深邃悠远。  
一条巨大的蓝色渐变鱼尾倏忽浮出水面，激起如雪的白浪。Thor抹掉脸上水痕，将湿透的金发向后梳理几下，游向了坐在池边的Loki。那条暗绿色的蛇尾正在水中轻缓摆动，见男人过来，麻利地缠上了对方腰际。  
Thor稍一用力就把他带进了池中。他看着一脸惊恐搂紧自己脖子的人忍不住笑。  
“你是条蛇，怎么会怕水。”  
“是它害怕。”Loki皱眉，费劲地把尾巴从男人腰上扒拉下去，顺便甩锅。  
Thor张嘴轻轻咬在他肩膀，留下个红印。人鱼化的自己除了尾巴再就是牙齿会变得锐利，平常倒好说，一旦进入狂暴状态，再细腻冰凉的鳞片都会变成尖利的铠甲，性格也会暴戾起来。  
“我以前是不是让你拔鳞片给我玩儿来着。”  
他抱着兄长的脖子，脸靠在对方胸膛，那上面是浅蓝色的细致鱼鳞。  
“有过两三次。”  
Thor揉揉他脑后垂落的柔软乌发，回忆当时自己痛得几乎红了眼，想的却是千万不能将暴乱后的一面流露出来吓到Loki。  
“对不起。”  
他在水中逐一抚摸那些不计其数的漂亮的鳞片，有些厌恶曾经被偏爱的自己。  
Thor拉过他的手环到自己腰上，想挑个时候给小祖宗科普下人鱼生理结构，下次他再这么乱摸，自己估计就不会这么君子了。不过蛇尾的生殖腔又在哪里。Thor顺着他肚脐向下摸到达了一处略微柔软些的地方。男人试探着向里摸索几下，却被Loki推开。暗绿色的蛇尾带着人潜进了池底。Thor潜入水中去追先行一步的作弊者。

月至西天，Loki趴到岸边的大理石台阶上喘匀呼吸。这几天倒没觉得这条尾巴有多重，跟Thor玩闹多时倒觉得这一条仿佛千斤重的秤砣绑在腰上。Thor的鱼尾已经没了，他双手撑在台子上借力跃出水面又快速回身坐到了池边。男人将筋疲力尽的Loki连人带蛇尾从水中捞出，月光下那抹暗绿渐渐变成了白嫩的两条长腿。  
他俯身亲吻在他湿透的唇间。


	3. 偏爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那几张蛇的生理结构图还在眼前晃，我好晕_(:з」∠)_

Loki逃掉了下午的第二节文学课，正坐在花树旁的长凳上喝着布丁奶茶等Thor下课。早上他让哥哥给自己施了障眼法，现下除了看不出过往的俊男靓女是否为斑类倒也安逸自在。少年正低头认真吸着顽固藏在杯底的布丁，两抹倩影不期而至。他叼着吸管抬头，一脸问询。  
“你就是Thor的弟弟？”两人推托一番，最终略高些的女孩子站了出来。  
“是我。”他将纸杯放到长凳上，坐直了身体。  
“兄弟接吻正常吗？”  
Loki咂咂嘴：“亲兄弟是不正常，但是我跟他没有血缘关系。”  
“所以呢？”另一个女生开口。  
“大家公平竞争咯。”  
“你一个猴子拿什么跟我们争？”  
他抱臂靠到椅背上，审视着暂时看不出原形的两位妙龄女子，意念正试图冲破Thor设下的荷尔蒙屏障，不出所料地失败了。  
“你们既然知道我是猴子那还怕什么，去追啊。”Loki翻了个白眼，又拿起纸杯来百无聊赖地吸布丁。  
Thor赶到约定地点时，手中的海盐冰激凌只化了一点点。他将甜点递给坐在长椅上的弟弟，又转身看看两位盛气凌人的校友，随手解了Loki的障眼法。  
举着冰激凌的少年笑得很甜，身后盘着的巨蛇眼神冰冷“嘶嘶”地吐着黑信。猫又轻种的两人见状灰溜溜地走了。  
“哥哥，这只是你风流债的冰山一角吧。”  
男人抹掉他嘴角的奶油痕迹，轻轻舔了下指尖。Loki见状脸上有点热，将没吃完的冰激凌朝对方手中一塞，从他裤兜里摸出车钥匙便迈开长腿朝停车场走。Thor认命地拿起长椅上的外套书包以及喝完的奶茶杯，快步追了上去。

“我觉得很丢人，你带我来这种给小孩子们科普的展览。”  
“小孩子们可看不到这些。”  
Thor抬头环视这间不大的陈列室，虽然年代久远但开放的时间并不多。依稀听Frigga说过开馆当日这处讲解斑类的展厅便有了，只是此后接连发生了几起高价贩卖斑类的恶性事件。虽无直接关系，但馆长还是决定关闭这个项目。事物的珍稀度有时可能会成为刺向自身的薄刃。他们身为斑类的优越感与生俱来，而在某些时候也会败于被蓄意煽动的总数占优势的猿人。  
“Ma说过很多年前斑类曾尝试公开自己真实身份，阿斯加德市是第一个试行点，但最后……”  
“最后斑类被当作了供人取乐的商品。”  
“可普通人不是看不到我们魂现吗？”  
Thor揉了揉他的后颈：“有些人总会想方设法地得到本不属于自己的能力。”  
不管血清是否有潜在风险，某些已经不满足于金钱与权力的猿人几乎是急不可耐地将半管淡蓝液体推进血管中。他们最终见到了斑类魂现的模样，也由此葬送了自己与他人的性命。  
“那个时候，是少数惧怕多数的大逃杀，”Loki沉吟道，“最恐怖的应该是出卖同类的斑类。”  
“他现在应该是个非常逍遥的通缉犯。”  
Thor皱起眉头，觉得这次的科普教育似乎已经跑偏了，但很快弟弟就被资料柜中的文件吸引了注意力。  
“这个隔代遗传也太神奇了，”他趴在透明的展柜上，手指轻点着玻璃，“要不是我从小能看到你的尾巴，从觉醒时间上来看真的很符合特征。”  
早晚伸脖子都是一刀。Thor决定就此和盘托出，一脸讨好的笑。  
Loki却觉得对方笑得很讨打，直起身走到男人面前捏住他两腮不住揉搓。  
“难道我……”  
Thor被揪着脸皮艰难地点头：“这也是当年你妈妈同意爸妈收养你的原因。身体不好是一方面，再是她觉得将来会压制不了你的魂现，造成的麻烦可就不止现在你尾巴不受控制这一点了。”  
“你们还有多少瞒着我的，一块说了。”他放开兄长被捏红的脸，抱臂靠到展柜上。  
“没了，就这些。”  
Loki瞟他一眼：“可是我之前明明是猴子，却能看到你的尾巴。”  
“你从能看到我尾巴的时候就已经觉醒了，只是我怕你被周围人不分男女地疯狂追求才一直给你用障眼法……”  
“直到上周障眼法出了偏差，我由此看到自己的魂现，你也就没打算接着瞒下去？”  
“瞒也瞒不住，再是障眼法也没起作用，这么多年追你的人还少吗？”  
“彼此彼此，”Loki怼回去，“我如今的频繁魂现不会是你……”  
“归根结底是我，毕竟抑制天性这么久，能力会暂时不完全受你控制。我没那么大本事让你的尾巴听我的话。”  
“可是它就是很喜欢你。”  
少年拍拍校服西装裤下的结实长腿，有点委屈。明明是长在自己身上，心却偏颇别人。Thor想伸手扣住他后脑勺却被无情拒绝。  
“你瞒我这么久还想假装无事发生？”他抓住男人的胳膊又不屑一顾地甩开。  
“也许应该一早告诉你，你从生下来就是为了长大给我操的。”  
Loki翻着白眼踹了对方一脚：“我现在还是未成年。”  
“可已经是条成年蛇了。”  
Thor无所畏惧地将人拽到自己怀里，狠狠掐了一把手感极好的屁股。Loki也没客气，揉了揉对方腹下那鼓胀的一大包。虽然很想马上自由掌控斑类的力量，但是就这么直接滚上床是不是亏了一点？自己被骗可是太久了。他听着男人略微急促的呼吸，指间使了点力。  
“哥哥，等下我们还要出去，你这样是不是不太好？”  
掌心那团东西已经略微有了些许硬度，他又火上浇油地揉了两下。Thor抓着他的手从命根子上移开，这种意义上的罪有应得似乎有点甜。

“我想爸妈了。”  
他坐在副驾看着恢复如常的Thor，想起刚刚兄长用自己的书包遮挡胯间满脸尴尬走出博物馆的样子还是很想笑，就是要故意拽着刚兴奋的人暴露在公众视线下，理所应当的恶趣味。  
眼里还闪着狡黠得意的光，脸上却是无瑕的思亲幺儿模样。Thor对这个戏精弟弟有些头疼，但有限的烦恼并不妨碍他作为弟控无限的自我修养。  
“他们过两天就回来。”  
Loki点点头，窝在座位上吃酸奶软糖。他看到男人伸出指头朝这边勾了勾便剥了一颗喂过去。Thor叼了糖果含在嘴里又轻轻吮了下对方指尖。他一脸嫌弃地戳在哥哥胸前的衣料上擦拭手指，状似无意地略过凸起的一点。  
Thor觉得应该尽早把人办了，就当是为了公共交通安全以及城市文明建设做贡献。

翘课的下午应该做什么呢？喝咖啡吃甜品看电影逛商场似乎都是不错的选择。Loki不知道这算不算两人的初次约会，但的确与之前的勾肩搭背不同。如果说以前Thor是在自己不注意时揩点油，那现在就是光明正大地吃豆腐。不过也不是什么亏本买卖，他早就摸回来了，甚至还赚了。Loki看看自己尚处于成长期的少年身材，再看看对方露出的小臂都被嶙峋的肌肉包裹，心想再怎么发育也不会变成Thor那样。他撑着下巴有一搭没一搭地用塑料勺子刮着圣代的棱角，想起在游泳池中扬起巨大鱼尾的兄长，另一种意义上的美人鱼。  
“要看电影吗？”Thor看着手机，暂时没找到一部适合的。  
“等下去趟超市就回家吧。”他像是想到了什么，嘴角笑容神秘。  
男人抬头望见他别有深意的眼神，喝了一口柠檬苏打。

“我们是不是没一起看过黄片儿？真是不完整的兄弟情。”  
他抱着一袋零食爬上了Thor的床，翻开笔记本电脑进了某个不可描述的网站。  
“你的人身安全比较重要。”  
再说我可不想登上新闻头条，在耸人听闻的标题下身着囚服举着名牌。Thor拉上窗帘，阻挡了今日格外卖力的晴阳高照。他回身看向已经找到目标的弟弟正抱了枕头在怀里拍着床边示意自己过去坐。  
两个人对着屏幕上忘情缠绵的一对男女默不作声，房间内只剩不时回响的包装袋摩擦声还有清脆的咀嚼声。Loki用眼角余光扫视一番兄长而后“啪”地一声合上电脑。  
“我看她不太行，”他放了那袋快要见底的薯片，抽出张湿巾慢条斯理地清洁完手指，“或者是哥哥你不行？”  
Thor抹去弟弟嘴角的残渣，拧开瓶芒果汁喂他喝。Loki有点摸不准男人的心思，喝了小半瓶果汁后推开对方的手。  
“你吃饱喝足该我了。”  
他闻言“咯咯”地笑而后麻利地解开颈上领结。

似乎已经很久没有跟他一起洗过澡了，两三年或者更久。Thor看着那一身莹白不着寸缕地跃然眼前，喉结艰难地滚动两下。  
Loki将人推倒在床，闲适地跨坐在对方腰腹间。他伏在Thor上空，低头凑近男人耳语。  
“哥哥，你的脸好红。”  
Thor抓着两瓣白腻臀肉向外轻扯，隐秘的那处幽穴初露端倪。Loki不满地扭腰，非常排斥对方钻进自己体内的手指。男人翻身将他按在床上俯身亲吻良久。少年勾住对方精瘦的腰际不住磨蹭。  
他觉得有哪里不对，却被对方的主动勾得失了理智。那双绿眸像是春日里早发的新枝，微风过处撩动池水无数，而自己却漫不经心恍若无事。腰上逐渐的冰凉让他忍不住低头去看。  
“Loki。”Thor看着那条蛇尾，有些无奈。  
“是它自己要出来的。”  
他明显言不由衷，却懒得演。纤长手指爬上男人腰间解开了金属扣子，随着一声轻响，Loki摸着隐匿在内裤后的饱胀一团开始心疼自己的屁股。当然眼下他还不用受罪，Thor总不可能要日蛇。  
“我记得蛇是有两根阴茎的。”  
Thor依照上次记忆冲他下腹一处略柔软的地方开始动手。轻柔到不行的抚摸按压让密布的鳞片都温驯起来。Loki觉得痒同时又被燥热浸染，他虚虚按着男人的手不准对方继续，却无意识地挺腰迎合。男人看着掌中渐渐苏醒的一根硬物，并未在附近发现它的孪生兄弟。  
“怎么了？”Loki红着眼挣扎起身，不知Thor在看些什么。  
“宝贝儿，你好像只有一根。”Thor在那根肉粉色的阴茎附近摩挲，摸进了距离三指宽的一处软肉内。  
他难耐地叫了一声，不久前被男人摸进后穴内的感觉正卷土重来。  
“原来是条小母蛇。”  
男人打趣完便伸舌在入口处浅浅尝了一口，蛇尾马上开始兴奋地颤栗。  
“哥哥……”Loki咬住下唇，掐出个水汪汪的眼神来，“能不能让我变回人形再做？”  
他原本以为这样安全无虞，跟Thor亲吻爱抚一番也就结束了，却不想节外生枝。  
“有差别吗？怎么样都是要被插。”男人在他嘴中沾湿指尖开始兴致勃勃地抠挖肉穴。  
“我不想生蛇蛋。”  
委屈巴巴的语气一秒让Thor心软。  
“那你变回来。”男人大赦恩典。  
“我变不回来，要看它自己。”  
水亮的一条蛇尾正甩着尾尖儿兀自兴奋。  
Thor单手向后撑在床上，另只手意味深长揉着他的嘴角：“可我正难受。”

蛇信冰凉柔软地缠着肉柱顶端渐渐收紧，五指灵活地揉捏着柱身，尽心尽力地伺候眯眼享受的男人。  
Thor揉着他的耳朵，语调低沉又蛊惑：“收收你的舌头。”  
他依言放开被缚的肉刃，那团硬物正试着要向喉咙里进。  
“你的牙弄痛我了。”  
Loki吐出那条傲娇的恶龙，一脸凶相地掐住饱满的囊袋：“我还想一口咬下来呢。”  
男人将被带出的涎液都刮进他嘴里，丝毫不怕命根子被胁迫。  
“不舔就等着被插。”  
都是自己作。Loki瞬间没了气势垂下眼去好好那根伺候热气腾腾的物事。直到被喷溅了满脸白浊，他才抬起头。高潮过后的男人一脸餍足。Thor抹掉他脸上零星的精液，在指间搓捻一番后又喂进那张薄唇里。Loki气急了一口咬住对方指间并往里注了点毒素。  
“还没借完种就想过河拆桥？”  
Thor感受到一阵麻意又舍不得骂人只能去搓蛇尾上的肉缝儿来报复。  
“别弄……”  
他有些受不了被抠弄的滋味，推着男人的胸膛不停晃腰。尾巴尖儿正缓缓抬起绕了半圈想去捉Thor腹下的阴茎。Loki猜到了这根淫荡的蛇尾想要做什么，眼疾手快地掐住了它。  
“你这样好像隔壁家养的阿拉斯加。”  
“闭嘴，”他恶狠狠地呵斥，“还不都是被你勾引的。”  
男人笑得开心，他凑近Loki耳边：“要帮你弄出来吗？”  
手已经握住了肉粉色的茎身。  
“不用，”他将兴奋的那一根从男人手里移开，“你去冲个澡，我受不了这味道。”  
Thor无法只得去冲澡，光裸着从浴室出来看到他英俊的弟弟正在忘情自渎。那两条长腿已经幻化出来，大张着展露春光。  
“转过去。”Loki不满地咕念，随后拉过被子遮住下身的旖旎。  
男人置若罔闻，走上去扯开被子将人按到身下，又生龙活虎的阴茎快速蹂躏着皮肉细嫩的腿根儿。  
“哥哥，操我。”  
他被撩拨得不满这种浅尝辄止的触弄，加上蛇性中重欲的一面，恨不得将Thor的那一根连带双丸都吃进去。  
男人刚想把人翻过去好好扩张下未经人事的小穴再行凶，楼下却传来一阵响动以及Frigga的声音。  
Loki扭头看着进退两难的Thor，气咻咻地吻了对方一下便抄起床角凌乱的衣物往身上套。  
“Ma！我这就来！”  
他看着风一般穿好衣服向楼下跑的弟弟，忽然觉得开房是件很必要的事。


	4. Chapter 4

04 所谓同居

“宝贝，你在楼上做什么呢？”Frigga朝小儿子嘴里塞了颗白巧克力，满脸的“我都懂”。  
当事人却垂死挣扎，声线压得不能再低：“那个……我在进行青春期性教育。”  
“跟你哥一起？”  
她拉出一截对方不小心掖进裤腰里的T恤下摆，是自己两周前给Thor买的那件没错。看来儿子们长大了，需要个独立的空间。  
“妈，你怎么提前回来了？”  
Thor只套了条睡裤下楼，分毫没遮掩背上的抓痕。  
“我打死你这个不孝儿子，有这么跟老娘说话的？”Frigga笑骂一句，作势要打他。  
“诶诶诶，妈，饶命！”戏精上身的人拦都拦不住，反复横跳仿佛疯兔。  
他闹够了就揽住弟弟的脖子，将下巴压在对方肩头懒洋洋冲Frigga说道：“妈你要是晚两天回来估计都能跟第三代隔着肚皮打招呼了。”  
Loki踩了身后人一脚，真想缝住他的嘴。  
“我想我小儿子了不行吗？”她伸手从幺子的脸颊摸到下巴，以此拂去对方的局促与羞涩，“正好给你们看样东西。”  
“就这么过去了？”  
Loki看着脚步轻快进了一旁书房的妈妈，满脑袋问号。  
“难不成你还想演一出狗血言情剧？”  
Thor从礼盒里挑了块黑巧克力进嘴，又塞给对方一块抹茶的。

“过来坐。”  
Frigga扬扬手中的文件，招呼两个儿子到餐厅。三人在长桌旁坐下。  
她翻开文件夹推到前面：“这是我给Loki准备的成人礼。”  
“妈，你偏心，”Thor看着白纸黑字的购房合同，“怎么我就没有？”  
“因为你爸的钱都在我这，我想给谁买就给谁买。”  
“我开始怀疑自己才是被收养的了。”  
“如果是你生孩子，那我过户给你。”  
Loki已经消化了预料之中的地动山摇倏忽间转成春风化雨的惊愕，恢复如常。  
“我拒绝，就应该你来生，你是双……唔……”  
他眼疾手快捂住了哥哥的嘴，一脸甜笑：“谢谢妈。”  
“不客气，宝贝。你们什么时候搬家，那边早就装修好了。”  
“要不然我跟哥哥住老宅子，爸妈去新房住？这边离学校近，再说新房那边环境更好。”  
“也行，看你安排，”Frigga点点头，“那我等下给你们爸爸打电话，让他直接从机场到新家。”  
“爸怎么还在机场？”  
Loki终于大发慈悲放开了手，又给Thor揉了揉被捂出红印的鼻尖儿。  
“遇到故交了，说去喝杯咖啡。”

“那我走了。”Frigga系好安全带，冲车窗外挥手。  
Loki弯腰吻了她脸颊一下：“到了打电话。”  
Thor将刚剪下的一捧玫瑰喷了水放到后备箱，站到弟弟身侧看着温婉可亲的母亲大人潇洒地飙车离去。  
“我们如果有女儿的话，会像妈一样吗？”  
“想得真远。”  
他掐在男人腰间而后转身进了院子。

Thor刚进门就把弟弟捞进怀里准备继续。  
“刚都被妈吓软了，”他小声咕念着，拍了一把身前作乱的手，“放开，我要去拆礼物。”  
Ok，反正来日方长。Thor看着盘腿坐在沙发上利索扯开彩带包装的人，自我安慰道。

Loki在半夜发现偷摸爬上自己床的哥哥才有一点同居生活就此开始的仪式感。他翻身埋进对方怀里，将呵欠带出来的眼泪印上温热的胸膛。Thor轻轻抚上他的后颈不时揉捏几下，哄人再次入眠。

“我要去跟爸妈住，你这饭做得也太难吃了。”  
次日清晨，他挑拣完盘中早餐，掷地有声地抗议。  
“前几天你可没这么说。”Thor放下那壶鲜榨的橙汁，手撑在餐桌边俯身回了一句。  
“哥哥跟男朋友的表现能一样吗？”他仰头喝了半杯果汁，“我之前是在给你面子。”  
“行吧，从今晚开始我一定好好钻研厨艺。”  
“这还差不多。”  
Loki咬了一口近几天早晨都相同的三明治，脸上多云转晴。

“下午见。”Loki下了车趴在窗户冲对方道别。  
男人指指自己的脸。他无奈地探进车内跟哥哥轻轻接了个吻。Thor重新系上安全带，看弟弟进了校门才踩下油门。

“怎么心情这么好，捡到钱了？”  
Bucky看着迎面走来春风得意的同学，抛了手中篮球给他。Loki稳稳接住，在掌中颠弄几下，又丢给对方。  
“钱没有，捡到一筐李子。”  
“喂——”  
他边笑边揽住Bucky肩膀，凑近他道：“你这只棕熊为什么这么喜欢吃李子啊？是蜂蜜不够香了吗？”  
“我也想知道。”  
Bucky冲他翻了个白眼，两人勾肩搭背地走去教室。

今天没让Thor对自己用障眼法。他能感觉到能力在缓慢地凝聚。  
Loki坐在靠窗的位子，在日光下眯眼看向自己卷起半截衣袖的手臂，雪白细腻，没有一点鳞片的影子。一个小纸团忽然打在摊开的书上，他转头看向一条过道相隔的Bucky，这才注意到讲台上一道和善的目光。Loki面带歉意地低下头，对方这才移开视线。自己虽然成绩优异但逃课跳墙的事也没少干，万幸老师们都睁一只眼闭一只眼，处分从没有过，但喝茶谈心是家常便饭。他盯着那些铅字，半个也没看进去。这大约就是谈恋爱的弊端。

“去课外活动吗？”Bucky看着慢条斯理收拾书包的人，开口问道。  
“要跟我哥去超市，”他将背包挎到左肩，“一起吗？”  
“我脑子有坑才跟你们一起，快滚，不要破坏了我这头孤狼的清香。”  
“走了走了，明天见。”  
Loki一溜烟儿跑出教室，完美演绎“见色忘友”。

“我可是放了朋友的鸽子，你却让我等你？”他弯腰支腮趴在实验台上，看着正记录数据的人，“你们体育生还要搞这个？”  
“难不成整天在泳池里泡着当金鱼？”  
“你本来就是。”  
他看到面朝走廊的窗户旁站了几个姑娘，勾勾手指让Thor凑过来。男人不明所以，握着笔倾身上前。Loki张嘴含住对方下唇吮吸一番而后伸舌舔舐在洁白的齿间。Thor扯出他掖得整齐的衬衫下摆，手探进去不住抚摸敏感的后腰，随后索性从台子上把人拖过来抱进自己怀里。Loki伸腿勾住哥哥腰身，越过他肩头看到刚才围观的女孩们已经散了。  
“放我下来。”  
Thor拧了一把他屁股才放开人，恋恋不舍还想来第二下。Loki把掉在实验台上的圆珠笔塞进他手里，自己跑到窗边翻出袋零食躲在监控死角消灭掉下午茶。  
他是越来越不害臊了。亲热让监控拍到无所谓，却怕被看到在实验室吃零食。Thor摇摇头，赶紧完成最后一组数据记录，带人离开了学校。

“不准买胡萝卜。”  
这是Loki进超市的第一句话。  
“为了先生您的健康，请少吃零食，多吃蔬菜。”  
“你见过哪条蛇吃素吗？”他趴到Thor肩头咬了下对方耳垂。  
“以前没有，现在有你。”  
男人不为所动，毅然决然拽人推车去了生鲜区。

“哥，我们商量个事行吗？”  
Loki看着那杯混合果蔬汁，很想把它倒进洗碗池。Thor示意他继续。  
“能用跟你上床交换饮食自由权吗？”  
男人差点被呛到原地去世。他接连咳了几声，抽了两张Loki递来的纸巾擦脸。  
“你整天脑子里都在想什么？”  
“我是在捍卫你作为一个哥哥的权力，要不然早就开溜了。”  
他说完用舌尖舔了一点气味诡异的果汁，苦着脸拧开瓶纯净水漱口。  
“好了，别喝了。”  
Thor刚以身作则喝完一杯果蔬汁，这下又“敦敦敦”干了第二杯。Loki见状边赞叹边鼓掌，就差给哥哥脸上写一排“666”。

“你是不是很想啪？”他枕着Thor的胳膊明知故问。  
男人低头吻向那双绿眸，催着他入睡。  
“要不然我们做吧。”  
Loki翻到兄长身上，俯身吻他。Thor想了想也不急在这一两天，把人捞进怀里半压在他身上合眼假寐。勾引无果的妖精只得抱着男人的腰乖乖睡觉。

周五向来是美好的一天。  
Loki坐在桌边切割早餐的松饼，虽然是预拌粉做出来的，但已经相当不错了。自己真是赚了，他抬头看一眼对面的男人，笑意如水般温柔。  
“你可别冲我这么笑，”Thor垂眼给吐司抹上一层干酪，“要不然今天别上学了。”  
“行啊，今天课比较无聊。”  
他猜对方不敢，倒不是因为怕耽误自己学业，是怕母后大人。  
今晚看来都别想睡了。Thor咬了一口手里的面包，心想一定要在弟弟面前树立威信。

蛇熊组照例在教学楼天台解决午饭。  
“跟哥哥谈恋爱是什么感觉？”Bucky看一眼懒洋洋倚在墙下阴影里的人，开口问道。  
他其实一早就觉得兄弟间的眼神交流不太对，特别是Thor看他弟弟的，真是放张纸都能烧起来。  
“就那样呗，我们又不是真骨科。”Loki叼着吸管，伸手摸向对方头顶，那处在魂现中是对毛茸茸的熊耳。  
Bucky有点排斥这种带点亲昵的抚弄，他轻轻挥开Loki的手，往嘴里丢着果汁软糖。  
“至于这么敏感吗？摸都不给摸。”  
“我妈昨天问我是不是恋爱了，身上一股别的斑类的味道。”  
“你没有婚约吗？”  
“好像有，懒得问。”  
“你想到时候逃婚？”Loki抢了一颗他举在半空中的糖，难掩兴奋。  
“能不能演一下很关心我的样子？”  
“我又不是深情款款那一挂的，就算有，也是对我哥。”  
Bucky抓了一把糖塞进他嘴里，止住了冲单身狗不断发射的爱心炮仗。

Loki推开院子的白色铁艺大门，听到游泳池那边传来哗啦水声。他将外套与书包放到花廊里的布艺沙发上，走近那汪幽蓝。  
Thor趴在池边看着弟弟脱下鞋袜，赤脚走上黑色的大理石台阶。他有点恍惚，似乎在梦里有过相似的一幕，只是那人的脸比Loki成熟一些。  
他在哥哥眼前挥手，打破对方短暂的凝神。Thor将他扯进了泳池。片刻后一条暗绿色的蛇尾乍现，与蔚蓝的鱼尾在水中交缠。


End file.
